


Finding Home

by guccianxiety



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, sbi - Fandom, sleepy bois incorporated - Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:48:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28321152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guccianxiety/pseuds/guccianxiety
Summary: The former emperor of the Antarctic Empire never expected that he’d actually have a paternal role. He thought that being a god father was an honorary thing. That changed in his retirement.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 36





	Finding Home

Techno sighed happily as he finished making his morning tea. It was a calm day. The warmth of the sun beamed down on his skin whilst he made his way to his pigeon house, checking around for any new messages. Odd. Not only was there a message on his own bird’s ankle there was his friend’s bird, perched and waiting for someone to take the message on its neck. 

The former emperor set his cup aside as he sat on his favorite lawn chair in front of the house. The first message was from his good friend telling of a new child that he had adopted, and that a visit should be expected. Techno remembered the last visit. Learning that his top general had not only had one child but two was a shock. Especially when he learned that the eldest and himself shared a birthday.

It was nice to know that he was going to be able to see the family again. Techno was about to open the letter he received when he looked up, hearing someone shouting his name from the wood. Immediately he grabbed the sword he kept outside. His pointed ears flickered when he realized he just barely recognized the voice of his godson. 

Techno looked around. “Follow my voice!” He kept up the shouting of his god kids' names as he got his crossbow out and set off a big bright firework so the children could find him easier. When he saw them peaking into the clearing, he relaxed as he walked toward them. Three of them. The eldest son, the youngest and…. Not Phil but someone wearing his clothes. 

Techno brought them all into his home abandoning his morning activities, tending to the wounds on the youngest children. “Wilbur… What the hell happened to you guys…? Where’s your dad?” He needed to know what happened to his friend. He was keeping a particular eye on the new addition. The boy was small and looked just about ready to break down. 

Wilbur sighed and relaxed into the couch thanking his god father for the tea he poured them. “I have no clue… He woke us up last night and begged us to run away… He was crying and he gave us some food for the journey… I don’t remember much…” Techno sighed and nodded, as he finished tending to their wounds. “We ran into some rough patches… Tubbo fell down a pretty big hill… Tommy got attacked by some beast in the night… I fucked up my arm fighting off the damn thing..” 

Needless to say, their godfather was mortified, thoughts of what he could’ve done to help flooding his conscience. He immediately began on any extra first aid to help these kids with the injuries that he just learned they had. When all was said and done, he had Philza’s kids all piled in his bed snoring as they got what Techno figured was the first restful sleep in a while. Once that was done he made his way to his office.

It took a while to figure out what he needed to fit into this letter. It was mostly questions about if the former general was alright. In the back of his head, he contemplated what could’ve happened to the man and if it could’ve had anything to do with the association with the Antarctic Empire. He went back to his pigeon house feeding the animals. He began reassigning some of their duties. If any of the boys went out on their own under his care he wanted a fail safe if they needed to send a message. 

For now his first mission was to figure out what happened to his formal general and if he needed help.


End file.
